


La paix guerrière

by Voracity666



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les 400 ans, il y avait des âmes particulières qui naissaient. Et mourraient. Mais leurs spécificités venaient du fait qu'elles ne rejoignaient jamais les Enfers. Ça non. Car une déesse déchue sera là pour les accueillir dans son sanctuaire et leur offrir ce à quoi elles aspiraient : une famille et une raison de vivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule à imaginer une autre armure, que l'idée est écrite et réécrite, mais bon, chacun son tour d'abord :P
> 
> Si vous voulez lire une autre fic avec Flavia, vous pouvez la retrouver dans "Poudre d'os" (Percy Jackson).
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> -Flavia est en ma possession.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Nombreux sont les sanctuaires appartenant à des dieux tout autant nombreux. Il y a l'Atlantide de Poséidon, les Enfers de Hadès, le Blue Grad de Odin et bien évidemment le Sanctuaire en tant que tel de Athéna.

Bien moins connue, il y avait Nymphéa, un lieu saint dont s'était inspiré le célèbre Monet. C'était le territoire d'une titanide, l'aînée des Olympiens, porteuse de nombreux titres, du nom de Flavia.

Cet endroit était un berceau de paix où les nymphes vivaient en toute quiétude. Parmi les arbres et les étendues d'eau claire, il y avait aussi des générations d'enfants portés par l'impératrice des lieux, qui s'ébattaient joyeusement.

Mais parmi ces rejetons, il y avait bien plus important, bien plus intéressant. Il y avait les guerriers de la paix, choisis parmi des sanctuaires aux rôles importants dans la Grande Guerre Sainte. Ils étaient issus de toute époque et distinction sociale, mais ils avaient un point commun : ils furent les réceptacles de l'âme de la Titanide Flavia.


	2. Le Dux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> -Le Dux est en ma possession.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-Envoyez les Bronzes. Attendez le signal. Quand la colombe passera, ce sera au tour des Argents.

-Et les Ors ?

Elle fixa un instant le vide, semblant réfléchir.

-Ils doivent rester auprès de la déesse Athéna autant que possible. C'est une priorité absolue.

-Mais ça va tourner à la boucherie la plus simple !

-Ce sont les ordres. Allez les donner. Et sortez de ma tente.

Les traits crispés, le subordonné rejoignit les troupes, le pas raide. Les ordres étaient les ordres, ce n'était pas un simple Argent qui allait pouvoir raisonner un Or. Surtout un Or aussi gradé.

Restée seule, elle porta la main à son ventre, le massant délicatement. Tomber enceinte aux prémices de la Guerre Sainte. Quelle guigne ! Et quelle idée, comme le disait si bien les rumeurs.

Elle fixa son casque devant elle. C'était le sien, elle le traînait depuis sa dernière montée en grade dans les rangs de la Légion Romaine. Vous lui direz, les femmes ne sont pas militaires, à Rome, mais elle n'a pas toujours été une femme.

-Hey, la baleine échouée !

Elle ne grinça même pas des dents, tellement habituée à ce genre de sarcasme.

-Chevalier du Scorpion, le salua-t-elle. Tu es sensé être avec les autres Ors à protéger notre déesse. Pas là à bavasser.

-Tu te calmes, traînée. C'est Athéna elle-même qui m'envoie. Elle te somme de porter ton armure, comme nous autres.

Elle se contenta de soupirer et d'enfiler son casque.

-Je suis Dux Bellorum. Je ne renierai ni ma patrie ni ma foi.

-Pourtant tu appelles notre déesse « Athéna » et non « Minerve ».

-Ça reste ma foi, au fond. Dégage maintenant, les assauts ne vont plus tarder.

-De toutes façons t'es qu'une lâche, princesse, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Elle ramassa son arme, la glissant à la taille, et passa devant l'armure d'or posée en évidence sans lui jeter un regard. Elle était Dux Bellorum et allait sûrement mourir dans les jours à venir, tout comme la majorité de la piétaille de la déesse de la sagesse. C'était excitant comme idée, au fond. Mourir, les armes à la main, le cri de courage dans la gorge, pour apporter la gloire à une déesse...

Elle stoppa sa marche, la main crispée sur son ventre douloureux. D'après les guérisseurs, elle allait bientôt être libérée. Ce qu'elle fera de l'enfant ? Rien. Que pourrait-elle en faire au beau milieu d'une guerre ? Rien. Ce sera un orphelin parmi tant d'autres, ou un dommage collatéral, au choix.

-Dame Dux, l'appela un jeune chevalier d'Argent. Vous souhaitez de l'aide ?

-Un soldat n'a pas besoin d'aide. Hormis pour être achevé. Retourne à ton entraînement.

Il fixa timidement ses traits découverts avant de faire volte-face rapidement afin de ne pas risquer la probable colère. Les Amazones n'aiment pas le regard insistants des hommes sur leurs visages démasqués et ont tendance à marquer leur désaccord sur la peau de leur agresseur.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au temple abritant la déesse grecque, ignorant les regards moqueurs ou insultants sur sa personne, se contentant de fixer droit devant elle. Il fallait parler à Athéna, et c'est tout.

-Ah ! Dux ! Je savais bien que tu allais finir par venir me voir. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Les armées de Poséidon progressent chaque jour davantage. Demain verra le premier sang versé.

-Et les hommes de Hadès ? Ils ont rebroussés chemin ?

-Rien d'aussi simple, hélas...

Une contraction la secoua mais elle garda sa position droite.

-Ils attendent. Ils semblent savoir quand il faudra nous tomber dessus, pour achever les plausibles survivants, quelques soient leur armée d'attache.

-Je déteste ce détachement que tu utilises en tout temps... soupira la déesse.

-C'est dans ses qualités qu'on respecte un soldat, demoiselle Athéna. Et je suis un soldat.

Elle observa la jeune blonde alanguie sur des coussins richement décorés, jouant avec une balle de chiffons. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, ôtée des liens du mariage, ne connaissant rien des arts de la guerre au contraire de ceux du foyer. Et une âme divine possédait cette vie. C'était fou.

-J'aurai une faveur à vous soumettre, demoiselle Athéna. Serait-il possible de vous abandonner le fruit de mes entrailles ?

Elle se redressa un peu pour mieux observer son soldat, un peu étonnée d'une telle demande.

-Mais je ne comprends pas une telle inquiétude. Nous gagnerons cette guerre ! Et toutes celles qui suivront, c'est évident.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, la retenue et le respect militaire pesant de tout leurs poids sur les épaules raides.

-Tu peux disposer.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa tente, elle s'effondra au sol. C'était l'heure de la délivrance, semblait-il.

-Allez chercher l'amazone de la Colombe, haleta-t-elle. Et hâtez-vous !

Au petit matin, une vie venait de naître et c'était un homme qui sortait de la tente. Le ventre s'était dégonflé, la poitrine s'était aplatie et les traits s'étaient durcis. Le Dux était de retour.

-Les hommes sont prêts ?

-Ils ne l'ont jamais été autant, Dux. Vous ne portez pas votre armure ?

-Je la porte déjà, en fait.

-Non, mais je veux dire...

-Je sais très bien ce que vous vouliez dire. Rejoignez votre ligne. Nous allons mourir ce soir.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, les combats prirent un peu plus d'une semaine, mais ce fut une véritable boucherie, par contre. Peu en sortirent vivants malgré la force de frappe et la stratégie élaborée par leur déesse.

Les âmes partirent pour les Enfers, sauf une.

_-Tu es bien le Dux, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te dirait de continuer à te battre pour la survie d'une cause ? Je suis Flavia._

_-Votre cause est la mienne, Dame Flavia._


	3. Nedjémet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> -Nedjémet est en ma possession.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Nedjémet promena son regard blasé sur le tribunal et les âmes qui s'y pressaient. Les 500 années étaient quasiment écoulées, la nouvelle Guerre Sainte approchait...

-Dame ? Sa majesté Hadès vous demande dans la salle du trône.

Elle jeta à peine un œil au squelette qui lui avait adressé la convocation. Ce n'était qu'un peu de chair à canon facilement sacrifiable.

Elle siffla son jaguar qui se leva docilement, bâillant en dévoilant ses longues dents de carnivore. Sa démarche chaloupée aurait pu intéresser les spectres qui l'entouraient si il n'y avait pas eu ce garde du corps si dangereux à ses côtés.

-Spectre du Bénou...

-Votre majesté...

Elle plia l'échine de manière respectueuse. Elle était plus que dévouée à son seigneur, faisant partie de ceux qui lui offriront sa vie sans hésiter.

Comme tant d'autres autour d'elle, elle n'était qu'une âme, une morte. Mais avant ça, elle avait été une femme de pouvoir dans son pays, l'Égypte. Elle avait été couverte d'or et d'objets précieux, vécu parmi des personnes haut placées et creusé sa place dans l'Histoire. Et de là venait sa fierté, son assurance. Son orgueil.

Sous sa main, son ventre s'arrondissait doucement. Elle avait partagé plus tôt la couche de son Seigneur et Maître et portait maintenant le fruit de cette union. Elle en tirait une fierté dont son orgueil n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle sentait le regard jaloux et envieux des quelques femmes faisant partie de l'armée infernale, tout comme elle. Il y avait aussi les hommes qui ne savaient plus trop comment se comporter avec elle. Après tout, elle portait la descendance de leur Maître, elle avait ses faveurs. En plus d'être une traînée, elle se trouvait être hors de porté. Que ce soit pour l'insulter ou pour se faufiler entre ses cuisses.

Il y avait cette petite vie dans son ventre qui lui offrait quantité de faveurs et de privilèges. Il y avait cette petite vie qui grandissait sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle signifiait pour sa génitrice. Il y avait cette petite vie. Et c'était tout.

-Comment se porte l'enfant ?

-D'après le spectre de la Tortue Noire, la grossesse se porte bien. Elle devrait se finir dans quelques lunes.

-J'ai appris que tu continuais tes entraînements. Je t'ordonne de les cesser.

-Mais, majesté... commença-t-elle.

Un simple regard la coupa.

Elle fixa alors le sol, atterrée. Elle était une femme d'armes ! Elle n'était peut-être pas du niveau des trois juges mais savait tenir tête à bien des ennemis du domaine infernal ! Et là, on la mettait au... au rebut juste parce que...

Elle se retint de lancer un regard noir envers l'embryon. Il était une engeance divine ! Il fallait le protéger, l'élever au-delà de tous. En faire un roi. Un dieu.

Elle quitta le seigneur noir après que celui-ci l'ait congédié, et alla s'asseoir dans le jardin intérieur.

C'était un lieu qui la fascinait, elle qui était habituée aux larges étendues de sable et au Nil serpentant entre les berges de limon. Il y avait bien des cultures, des jardins payés au prix du sang de nombreux esclaves, mais rien n'égalerait le jardin de la reine Perséphone. Ce n'était que cascade de verdures et végétation en foison. Peut-être devrait-elle passer ses journées ici, si elle se trouvait reléguée de ses fonctions. Mais qui se chargera de la protection de sa majesté Hadès ? Qui entraînera les squelettes et autres spectres mineurs ?

Son regard se floua alors qu'elle gardait sa posture altière, ne montrant rien de son trouble intérieur. Elle était devenu exactement ce qu'elle avait repoussé aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu du temps de son existence humaine. Une femme. Une productrice de rejetons. Une poule pondeuse.

Mais qui était-elle pour se refuser à son Seigneur ?

Posant sa main contre le renflement de son ventre, elle soupira. Ce qu'elle avait pu aimer le regard de son dieu sur elle ! Quelle fierté elle avait pu tirer de l'étreinte qui les avait unis ! Et savoir qu'elle avait été choisie entre toutes pour porter l'héritier était un honneur plus grand que la Terre entière.

Les mois passèrent à son plus grand dépit et bonheur, voyant son ventre s'arrondir alors qu'elle n'était même plus considérée comme une guerrière, son surplis prenant la poussière dans un coin de sa chambre. Passant le plus clair de son temps dans le jardin de Perséphone, elle regardait les jours défiler, parlant à son enfant comme si il était déjà conscient.

Elle savait déjà quel sera son avenir. Il sera un grand guerrier, dévoué à son divin père comme sa mère le faisait. Il sera fier et digne. Droit et implacable comme la justice. Un enfant merveilleux.

-Kagaho. Ce sera son nom, déclara-t-elle à l'une des nymphes qui l'entouraient.

Et c'est effectivement ainsi qu'elle l'appela en dépit de la volonté de son seigneur. C'était sa manière à elle de signifier son attachement envers son fils qui miaulait de déplaisir dans ses bras, ses petits bras grassouillets promettant de solides muscles et le duvet couvrant son crâne promettant une épaisse crinière noire.

Elle fut son professeur lorsqu'il sut marcher et eut assez de force pour soulever la dague qui lui était destinée. Il apprit les arts martiaux et l'Histoire, l'art de la parole et les nombres, le maintien et les ruses. Tout ce qui ferait de lui un bon fils et un excellent guerrier.

Mais c'était elle qui gardait le surplis du Bénou.

Car, ce qui s'annonçait à l'horizon n'était pas n'importe lequel des combats, pas n'importe laquelle des guerres. C'était **son** combat, c'était **sa** guerre.

Endossant les quelques morceaux de métal qui formaient la silhouette simplifiée de la créature ailée, elle ne jeta pas un regard en la direction de son fils qui l'observait de son éternel regard neutre, entouré des nymphes qui devaient se charger de lui en l'absence de sa mère.

Elle le quitta sans se retourner une seule fois, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et c'est de la même manière qu'elle mourut, léguant sa charge à son fils. Bien que ça ne l'empêcha pas de regretter de n'avoir pu le voir au sommet de sa force.

_-Bon, tu sais comment la mort fonctionne, je vais rien t'apprendre, ricana une silhouette floue à ses côtés._

_-Dame Flavia, la salua-t-elle._

_-En personne ! J'aime bien ton caractère et mon frère a accepté, manque plus que ton propre consentement. Ça te dit de rejoindre ma garde personnelle ? Évidemment, tu peux garder ton guépard de compagnie._

_De manière imperceptible, une étincelle de tristesse et de regret traversèrent les iris noirs._

_-Fais confiance à ton fils et à mon frère. Leurs temps ne sont pas suspendus, tu les reverras._

_Et, aussi rare qu'il était sincère, un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de l'Égyptienne._


	4. Ægir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> -Ægir est en ma possession.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Ægir frappa son bouclier. Une fois. Deux fois. Un rocher frôla son bras, le faisant cesser, mais ce ne fut le cas que le temps de quelques secondes.

-Mais arrête, givré de Viking !

Ledit Viking jeta à peine un regard au chevalier d'Or. C'était lequel, d'ailleurs ? De toutes façons, ce n'était pas intéressant. Taper sur son bouclier l'était un peu plus.

Bon, d'accord, il était complètement givré, mais pour un homme du Nord, c'était un peu normal. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Déjà, il n'était pas orphelin, ça il en était sûr. Il avait été enlevé de sa famille pendant qu'ils débarquaient sur les terres Normandes. Dans l'agitation, qui aurait pu remarquer la disparition d'un morveux dépassant à peine les trois pieds ? Bah, en tout cas, pas ses parents. Oh ! Il ne dit pas qu'ils ne l'ont pas cherchés, juste qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé.

Au loin résonna une corne de brume, signalant le changement d'équipe, mais aussi l'heure du repas ! Et c'est justement cette info qui traversa le crâne épais du chevalier du Capricorne qui s'empressa de rejoindre son temple, saluant à peine ses pairs. De toutes façons, il n'y avait pas grand-monde pour frayer avec lui. Il n'était pas assez « grec » pour eux. Pas assez intégré, pas assez comme tout le monde. Différent.

À peine le seuil de son temple franchit que son armure le quittait, retournant docilement dans son coffre. De tout les apprentis concourant pour le titre de chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, il avait fait partie des quelques uns qui avaient tenu jusqu'au bout, et bien le seul dont l'armure avait daigné un quelconque intérêt. En somme, il ne répondait pas à toutes les demandes, mais au moins pouvait-il la porter. C'était comme si... comme si une autre armure devait le revendiquer. Comme si il n'était pas fait pour celle-là... un intrus.

Il repoussa ses pensées sombres et se concentra sur l'élaboration de son repas qu'il engloutirait avec appétit. C'était bien l'un de ses rares dons, tiens, la cuisine.

Plus grand que le chevalier d'Or du Taureau (qui était un géant, en soi), carré comme une armure normande, solide comme la roche, le regard aussi vide que le crâne d'un chevalier de Bronze, son bras tranchait le plus solide des aciers comme si c'était du beurre, comme le voulaient tout les Capricornes.

Mais lui, le voulait-il ?

-Hey, le crétin de la montagne ! On est convoqué au 13e temple, t'as le crâne tellement épais que t'entends même pas le Grand Pope ? Ricana le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge, suivi de ses collègues des temples inférieurs.

Ægir ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre le mouvement. Créer un peu plus d'animosité ne servait à rien. Surtout lorsque le Grand Pope -un ancien Chevalier d'Or du Lion- leur rappelait qu'il fallait entretenir une franche convivialité et fraternité entre eux car, avec la Guerre Sainte qui s'approchait, ils allaient avoir besoin de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls contre les autres dieux. Dans ces moments-là, effectivement, on resserrait les rangs, on bombait le torse et on relevait le menton, dans une fausse apparence de fraternité.

La Guerre ne se faisait plus proche. Elle était imminente.

Il fallait bâcler les entraînements et distribuer les armures au plus vite, apprendre des arcanes mortelles à des gamins à peine sortis de leurs couches, remettre en fonction les pièges du Sanctuaire et prier Athéna pour le bon déroulement des affrontements.

Cette fois-ci, la mort venait par les océans. C'était Poséidon leur adversaire. Mais pas que.

Le seigneur des océans avait fait dans l'originalité, cette fois, et avait décidé de s'allier avec Asgard, le sanctuaire du Nord. Les guerriers d'Odin.

Et merde.

Contrairement aux infernaux et aux aquatiques, les dieux guerriers étaient plus endurants, plus rodés à la dureté du quotidien. Mais la chaleur présente en Grèce risquait de leur présenter un sérieux handicap, du moins c'est ce sur quoi comptait le Pope. Mais il ne fallait pas se reposer uniquement dessus.

Et, effectivement, lorsque les combats débutèrent, le soleil avait disparu, donnant l'avantage aux Nordiques et Marinas. C'était aussi la preuve de l'appui du dieu des Enfers, bien qu'il n'avait pas pour projet de faire partie des affrontements ce siècle-ci.

Il faisait sombre, les seules lueurs provenaient des cosmos qui s'enflammaient un peu partout sur la zone de combat, les corps chutaient sans qu'on y prenne attention jusqu'à ce qu'on leur marche dessus. C'était une boucherie, personne ne savait vraiment sur qui il pouvait bien taper, tuant aussi bien frères d'armes qu'ennemis.

Alors, une fois que le soleil put reprendre son ascension, libéré des pouvoirs de Hadès, le spectacle était des plus macabres. Il n'y avait ni perdant, ni vainqueur, uniquement des ruines et des morts. Et des dieux qui faisaient la gueule, accessoirement.

Et, au milieu de tout de ce paysage, on pouvait voir un géant debout, aspergé de sang. Mais malgré ça, il n'y avait que l'armure abîmée pour faire tenir ce corps mort. Un corps mort et une âme qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

_-Par Chronos, qui m'a fichu un dadais pareil ?!_

_Se tournant vers elle, le Viking la regardait avec un rien de curiosité. Qui était donc cette jeune femme aux cheveux de feu et aux armes scintillantes ?_

_-Vous êtes une Valkyrie ? Vous allez m'emmener au Walhalla auprès des autres guerriers et du seigneur Odin ?_

_-Okay, alors toi, on t'a pas mis le cerveau dans le bon sens. Je te propose encore mieux que le Walhalla. Un monde où tu pourrais festoyer, fonder une famille ou non, te battre pour différentes causes..._

_-Je préférerais boire des canons aux côtés de mes ancêtres, bouda Ægir._

_-Mais ce qu'il a la tête dure, lui alors ! Râla la titanide. Allez, on s'en tape, te voilà mon nouveau garde à mon service ! Non mais oh !_

_Elle attrapa la montagne par le col et le traîna derrière elle alors qu'elle ouvrait un passage sur Nymphéa._

_-Non, mais, j'aurais tout vu..._


	5. Le Général

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> -Le Général est en ma possession.
> 
> Bonne lecture o/

Ils étaient deux. Des jumeaux.

Bon, en vrai, ils étaient plutôt quatre apprentis à s'entraîner afin d'avoir la chance de porter l'armure d'or du Cancer, mais les autres n'étaient pas importants, au contraire des jumeaux. Car eux étaient les plus proches à toucher le but. Ils s'étaient éveillés au sixième sens en même temps et maîtrisaient leurs cosmos depuis un moment maintenant. Mais voilà, ils étaient deux. Deux frères, issus du même ventre et en même temps. Deux atlantes aux points de vie turquoise, l'un aux cheveux blancs, l'autre aux cheveux cuivrés.

Leur maître allait devoir trancher, au sens propre ou figuré, ça n'importait pas vraiment au Grand Pope ce genre de détail. Seul le résultat escomptait.

Mais ce que les adultes ignoraient, c'est que les petits avaient fait leur choix. Du moins, le cadet avait fait le sien. La vie au Sanctuaire ne l'intéressait définitivement pas. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il n'aimait pas se battre mais établir des stratégies. Il n'aimait pas prendre des vies mais en protéger. Dans ses rêves, il était un grand atlante entouré de nombreux enfants, tous porteurs de ses points de vie. Mais de là à savoir si c'était une vision du futur ou juste un fantasme d'enfant, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Toujours est-il qu'une nuit il sortit du quatrième temple sans un regard en arrière, bien décidé à établir sa vie loin des divinités mégalos. Son plan était parfait, comme tout les autres. Il lui suffisait de nager jusqu'aux côtes au loin et de convaincre des pêcheurs de le conduire au port le plus proche. Après tout, les gardes surveillaient les terres du Sanctuaire, pas ses mers. Et c'était sur cette faille qu'il jouait.

Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied dans l'eau qu'il se sentit aspiré puis recraché.

-Bienvenue en Atlantide, jeune homme. Alors, on essaye de fuir Athéna et son harem ? Déclara une voix moqueuse.

N'importe qui dans sa situation aurait pris peur, se serait excusé ou aurait pleuré, mais pas lui. Il se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur d'un air blasé, les poings serrés et prêt à faire appel à son cosmos au besoin.

L'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole était de stature moyenne, les cheveux ramenés en catogan, vêtus élégamment et une rapière portée au côté. C'est ce dernier détail qui inquiéta le plus jeune. Il savait se battre contre un corps, pas contre une arme. Au Sanctuaire, les armes étaient proscrites, ou alors réservées à certaines armures plus ou moins gradées. Mais lui n'en avait quasiment jamais vu. Il n'était qu'un enfant, après tout.

-Eh bien ? T'as perdu ta langue ou bien ? Je suis Poséidon, et toi, gamin ?

-Vous êtes le dieu des mers ?

-Entre autre, oui. Les dieux comme moi ont tout un panel de titres. Après tout, premier arrivé, premier servi, non ?

Il partit dans un rire aux allures effrayantes qui crispa l'enfant.

-Bref, je parle, je parle, mais il se fait tard, tu as dû te dépenser toute la journée et tu ne chômeras pas plus demain, c'est moi qui te le dis !

-Vous allez me renvoyer au Sanctuaire ?

-Chez l'autre garce ? Tu veux rire, j'espère ?! Je t'ai, je te garde ! Tu seras parfait parmi mes généraux, et justement il reste une écaille à pourvoir ! Mais on verra cela demain, si tu veux bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il le poussa jusqu'à une chambre aux allures immenses qui fut désignée comme la sienne dorénavant.

Et c'est ce qu'elle devint. Sa chambre. Sa chambre dans laquelle il s'écrasait après un entraînement éprouvant. Sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enfermait lorsqu'il établissait des stratégies en tout sens. Sa chambre dans laquelle reposait son écaille brillante... et dont le heaume se bloquait dès qu'il le mettait, au point que son voisin de chambrée, le Kraken, devait à chaque fois l'aider à l'ôter.

-M'est avis qu'elle est défectueuse la fermeture, marmonna un soir celui-ci.

-Seuls les atlantes pourraient la corriger.

-T'en es pas un, toi ?

-Je n'ai pas été initié à l'art du métal. C'était au Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, et je n'étais qu'un apprenti. Mes parents sont commerçants, pas artisans, de toutes façons.

-Passionnant. On se revoit demain, général ? Bâilla son ami en rejoignant sa chambre.

« Le général ». C'était maintenant son nom. Il n'avait jamais été capable de donner celui sous lequel il avait été baptisé, comme si il n'en avait pas, ne s'en souvenait pas.

Finalement, son rêve n'avait pas été réalisé. Oh, il était grand, pour ça oui ! Atteignant les deux mètres... les bras levés. Bon, en fait il était à peine plus grand que le Seigneur de l'Atlantide, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Portant ses cheveux blancs le plus court possible, il n'était pas difficile de voir ses points de vie qui avaient foncés avec le temps, virant au bleu marine. Une large cicatrice barrant le côté gauche de son visage lui offrait un air dangereux qu'il ne tentait pas de démentir en agissant de manière froide et distante. Il n'était pas un homme violent, mais n'était pas non plus pacifiste. Il sortait les armes, mais seulement si la situation l'exigeait. Les bienfaits du soleil grec avaient fini par s'estomper, le laissant pâle mais sans être maladif.

C'était un grand stratège, bien meilleur que Poséidon parfois car il gardait la tête froide en chaque instant et avait profité de son séjour chez Athéna pour ingurgiter bon nombre des ouvrages que renfermaient la grande bibliothèque popale, au nez et à la barbe du propriétaire des lieux.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils furent à deux doigts de gagner cette Guerre Sainte. Tout les imprévus avaient été envisagés, jusqu'aux plus farfelus (grâce à l'aide de cette démente d'Alyssa, général de Scylla), ce qui avait permis de bonnes ripostes. Mais quelles étaient les chances qu'un imprévu du genre « Papa Zeus à la rescousse » allait intervenir ?

Absolument aucune. Ou alors tellement minime qu'elles étaient à balayer. Un peu comme leurs cadavres, maintenant.

-Hey ! T'es encore vivant, je le sais !

Le général entrouvrit à peine les yeux, sa vision était trop floue pour qu'il voit autre chose que la chevelure de feu de son interlocutrice.

-Enfin, t'es encore vivant, mais les secondes sont comptées, plutôt, corrigea-t-elle. Je viens te faire une offre. Je t'évite la damnation éternelle du Cocyte et en échange tu rejoins ma garde armée ! T'en dis quoi ?

Elle se tut, attendant une réponse, mais seule la respiration chaotique de l'agonisant était perceptible.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as la gorge ouverte, désolée. Eh bien, disons que je vais t'achever maintenant et ton âme n'aura qu'à me donner ta réponse !

Il ne pensa même à protester que ses terminaisons nerveuses ne lui envoya plus aucun signal et qu'il rouvrit les yeux sur un champ de bataille des plus désolants.

_-Évidemment, tu peux garder l'écaille, elle te va bien, reprit la rousse._

_Elle se tenait à ses pieds, l'observant avec un sourire fou. Ses pieds étaient maculés de sang plus ou moins frais mais elle semblait s'en moquer, comme de la présence d'un bout de cervelle dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Elle semblait encore plus démente que Alyssa, et pourtant celle-là en tenait une sacrée couche, au point d'avoir des hallucinations. C'était même ainsi qu'elle était morte, ayant fini par retourner ses propres armes contre elle._

_-Alors ? Ta réponse ? J'ai pas toute l'éternité devant moi ! Enfin, si, mais là n'est pas le sujet._

_-J'ai pas envie de me battre de nouveau, déclara-t-il sur un ton désabusé._

_-Qui parle de se battre ?_

_Elle se releva, époussetant sa tenue de cuir. Debout, elle était encore plus terrifiante avec ces morceaux de corps humain encore accrochés à elle. Mais le général se tenait droit et nulle peur ne sembla traverser ses traits, de ce que le heaume laissait voir._

_-Non, moi ce que je cherche, ce sont des êtres assez puissants pour faire reculer les envahisseurs d'un regard. Et puis j'ai besoin d'un stratège comme toi. Hadès, mon frère, refuse de me laisser accéder aux âmes des anciens temps et il est hors de question que je sollicite l'aide de l'autre cruche à la chouette !_

_Elle avait croisé les bras en parlant, levant le menton en signe de défi._

_-Moi, ce que je voulais, c'était avoir une grande famille... Avec plein d'enfants..._

_-Viens avec moi, et tu seras plus vivant que jamais !_

_Il attrapa sa main et disparut avec elle._


End file.
